Of Darkness and Light
by gindrunk
Summary: Set after The Deathly Hallows, a story between a very different Hermione and her fight for Harry's life. Rated M for future contents. My inspiration jumped me and hopefully I got my mojo back for this story
1. Prologue

Of Darkness and Light. 

_**AN:I own nothing but the idea, all Harry Potter characters and places belong to JKRowling.**_

Prologue. 

Hermione sighed, turned over in bed and pulled the covers over her head. The bangs and crashes from down the stairs diminished slightly, however they still intruded. Growling she rolled over again intending to pull her pillows on top of her head, to fully block the noises, instead she felt herself falling and crashed to the floor. The noises from down stairs stopped immediately, shock telling in the deafening silence. Hermione smiled sleepily to herself and reached up with one hand pulling her pillows to the floor with her, within seconds she was asleep again.

Down the stairs two brilliant red heads were turned to each other in shock. No one was supposed to be home yet as the rest of the family were supposed to be on holiday for another two weeks. When they had arrived early that morning a quick scan of the building had revealed no heart beats and no danger. The twins faces turned grim and they pointed their wands towards the stairs. Hearts beating at a maximum the jokers of the Weasely family turned very serious, they advanced without words, soft whispering steps avoiding creaking stairs with care born of experience. At the top they glanced at each other and proceeded in opposite directions, wands pointed ahead of them shield spells ready formed; needing just a trigger word; on the end of their tongues. Bodies held loose ready to duck and roll if need be their whispering steps showed their systematic passage down the twisting halls. Pausing by every door they thoroughly checked each room, as the progressed they were far enough apart to realise that they couldn't go to each others aid nor expect any back up, used to working together this made the two young wizards nervous and more than ever on their guard.

Oblivious to the approach Hermione turned in her sleep, snuggled deeply beneath the covers only the very top of her head showing.

Fred reached the end of the corridor he had been following and reached a steady hand to the doorknob. His body positioned behind the frame, he slowly and silently turned the handle, willing the door to open silently. Perspiration glistened on his forehead as the door opened slightly showing no thing but the pitch black of the room it led to. He took a steadying breath, pulling his hand back out of range as he did so. Fred repositioned himself, his eyes gradually adapting to the dark he could see, staying low he slipped into the room, pressing against the wall in a bid to make a small a target as possible. Wand pointed ahead of him but with his hand held close to his body he slowly worked his way around the room, taking slow, tiny sidesteps allowing his eyes to blur at the edges taking in the whole room, determinately not focusing on one object. He had learnt the hard way that to do so was to leave yourself open to attack. He reached the far wall and allowed himself to breath a little more freely, however didn't relax his guard. His eyes now adjusted as well as human eyes could to the darkness he was submerged in, the nothingness no longer suffocating him, his wide gaze took in a small bench and a crumpled pile next to it. He glowered at his mistake. This had been hidden behind the door, if it had been dangerous he would have been dead. Dropping to a crouch he continued to sidestep round the room, careful not to become so focused on the huddle before him that he forget the rest of the room. His heart rate dropped and breathing slowed as he dropped into well-worn patterns of movement, his body remembering even when his mind was running through different scenarios, different reasoning, and different outcomes. He stopped several feet from the pile lying on the floor, just out of grabbing range if he would take someone by surprise. Deciding he could risk some faint light, Fred allowed the trigger word to slip past his lips feeling the defensive structure he had created slip over him, as this settled he waved his hand and a gently glowing orb of light floated just above it.

Hermione froze, tiny sounds filtering through her sleeping state. Training kicked in and she had her wand in hand full awake in seconds, slitting her eyes she feigned sleep and rolled on her side. The soft glow of light reassured her, but only minutely, those of evil constitution thought it a waste of time to learn that spell but it wasn't unheard of. The bleed of colours in the room slowly formed into images. Their was a person crouched defensively out of arms reach, his wand loosely held in a steady hand, a flicker of pearlescance moving occasionally over his body. Hermione was not deceived by his relaxed hand or submissive defensive position. This was a man on edge, fully alert and experienced in these situations. She focused on his face, knowing a glimpse of his eyes would tell her of his intentions. They stared out of his face, a blank grey barely showing from his pupils, no emotions showing and looking neither left or right. She searched her mind for a suitable swear word, and came up blank, as she did so snaps of information fused together in her overworked brain. She drew in a sharp breath as realisation slammed into her. "Fred?" She croaked in disbelief her voice hoarse from lack of use and dehydration. She swallowed feeling her bruised throat protest at the movement, "Fred Weasely? I was told you were dead."


	2. Chapter One: Lies Uncovered

**_AN:__ Much as I would wish to I do not own any of the original characters or places from Harry Potter they all belong to JK Rowling, only the idea is mine._**

Chapter one-Lies Uncovered. 

Fred was in shock, his battle trained brain unable to take in the vision in front of him or the voice emanating from it. Hermione Granger had died in battle, bled out in his arms as he had vainly tried spell after spell to close her wounds and heal her. He had blamed himself for years. His blame being only half of what society had landed on him. His brother Ron no longer saw him as family and the rest of his siblings looked on him with pity. George was the only one he could stand being around, his twin who had lost everything in the final battle when his fiancé threw herself in front of a killing curse for him. His parents understood but disappointment always shone in his mothers eyes. Harry Potter had vanished for weeks after the battle, and was even now still in St. Mungo's, not allowed visitors, especially not him; apparently Hermione's death had destroyed him. Her death was on his shoulders. He should have been able to save her, should have took the curses for her, it had never been said to his face but they thought it.

He never told anyone of her wounds. How her shoulder had been dislocated, the deep wounds over her body, the defensive wounds on her hands and arms. He'd kept the horror of her broken knuckles to himself and the ragged torn nails. He told no one of the torn robes, the shaven head the dullness of her brilliant eyes. He'd known it would break her friends, would kill his brother to know the truth. She'd been out there alone because of him, because he hadn't figured the clues out in time. When he had he'd rushed to the moors, apparating to her side, all to late. He'd told no one of the burning curse that had lashed across his back, the rage that had consumed all sense when he'd seen her lying broken on the ground, how he'd destroyed half of Voldemort's inner circle with the backlash of his magic. How despite of this strength he still hadn't to save her.

Hermione watched the man in front of her carefully for signs of recognition. She knew him. Had known him. With him she was safe. He would keep her safe. He had tried to save her before. Her eyes widened with a sudden thought. He had thought her dead also. That much was clear from the look on his face. He thought he had failed her. Guilt rushed through her body and she flung herself forward to embrace him without a thought.

Fred reacted solely out of instinct. Seeing a shadow hurtle at him with arms out stretched he backed sharply, slamming a repelling charm at the attack. Then it hit him what he'd just done and the wand slipped from his nerveless fingers. His knees hit the floor with a sharp crack, and pain jolted up his legs. He forced himself to raise his head, to see that he'd failed her again. His head snapped back as a hand connected with his check and his jaw dropped. Hermione Granger was stood before him, very real from the feel of his face, shaking with suppressed rage. Her eyes flashed and her hair crackled with currents of magic. He widened his eyes at the situation he was in, he'd just attacked someone he should be glad to see and someone he knew could blast him into the next century leaving no trace. He gulped, swallowing his fear as he looked up at her, as he starred waiting for his doom to fall he noticed something was minutely different about the girl, no woman, in front of him, but he couldn't figure what it was.

Hermione felt the spell hit her and froze. He'd attacked her. She watched as he dropped his wand, slipping to the floor in shame, before looking up at her with agony in his eyes. She swung her hand without thinking, a typical Hermione response, holding back with the strength of the blow, even so his head still snapped back, she cringed. Her magic was flowing freely now, her eyes unshuttered showing her true self. She took a step towards him carefully, controlled. Shutting her eyes for a second, before dropping to her knees in front of him, their knees touching, eyes meeting. She reached a hand towards his cheek, tracing a silvery scar there, before cupping it gently in weapon-roughed hands. She was surprised when instead of retreating he leant into her touch a sigh escaping his lips. He raised a hesitant hand towards her, brushing her check with a butterfly touch. She held perfectly still, careful not to startle him again, as the gentle touches traced her check bone, across her forehead and down her nose. One side of her mouth raised in a gentle smile as he drew his thumb along her bottom lip. It was like he was saving her face in his memory, like he expected her to leave him again.

Fred realised he could well be making a fool of himself, tracing her features like this, but her couldn't bring himself to stop. He heard gentle footsteps approaching and Fred opened his eyes to gaze into the dark brown, honey flecked eyes in front of him. He returned her smile shyly, "You're really here." his voice cracked, "you're really alive."

Unconsciously they had leant together, and their foreheads rested lightly together. Red gold hair and soft dusky brown hair mingling, Hermione's hand resting gently on his check, Fred leaning in craving her touch. Knees touching, eyes closed, wands discarded. This was how George found them as he entered the room. His eyes widened in surprise, taking in the picture in front of him. A tear escaped his eye to make it's leisurely way down a smooth check. He cleared his throat and two pairs of eyes turned to look at him, the slate grey eyes swirling with emotion and the brown eyes frowning in concentration.

Fred rose to his feet, pulling Hermione with him. He walked to his twin sliding a hand down her arm to hold her hand comfortingly. "George I'd like to reintroduce you to Hermione Granger." he looked his twin straight in the eye, his voice shaking, "George?"

George watched in astonishment as the beautiful young woman beside his twin stepped cautiously forward holding out a small fragile looking hand. He grasped it tightly, surprised at the strength there and the feel of calluses brushing his palm. "Hermione" he breathed the sadness in his eyes banished fully for the first time since the war. "Hermione, welcome home."

Hermione shook he head and the twins froze, she smiled at them sadly leaning unconsciously towards Fred. "Not home, just safe." she stated, "I haven't had a home for a long time." A crystal tear ran down unblemished skin, her eyes shinning with those she would never shed. Fred wrapped a strong arm round her slender shoulders, pulling her flush to his side. The twins eyes met, they both knew what she meant, but before they could respond to that statement Hermione slipped free of Fred's arm, giving it a reassuring squeeze for a second. "Do you have any food? I'm starving" she glanced at the two men next to her, staring at her as if star stuck. "What?"

Fred chuckled, the laughter quickly spreading to George, he grinned at her. "Only you Hermione." Seeing her forehead wrinkle in confusion, he ran a finger over it smoothing the lines away. Leaning in he whispered so only she could hear, "Only you could bring us our hearts back. Thank you." With a chaste kiss on her cheek he walked away to the stairs, George ahead of him. Just before they descended Fred turned back, "bacon and eggs do you?" Hermione's laugh followed them down the stairs.

Left alone Hermione raised a hand to her check a sudden flush bringing her features to life. She smiled to herself, before running lightly after the twins and into the kitchen of the Burrow, following the sounds of quiet laughter and smells of breakfast.


	3. Chapter Two: Stranger Things

**_AN: I do not own Harry Potter or any of these characters, they all belong to the very lovely JKRowling. These are just my ideas._**

Chapter Two-Stranger things.

Several hours later saw the Weasely twins and Hermione sitting around the large scrubbed table in the Burrow's homely kitchen. A spread of breakfast still between them. Fred had been good to his word and a full English breakfast had been knocked up, with enough food that despite the three being full there was food left. Hermione was sitting side wards her booted feet stretched out in front of her, absorbing the heat from the big range. George was sitting to one side his legs wrapped round those of his chair, nursing a hot cup of coffee between his hands. Fred was opposite, curled up in a large carver chair, his feet tucked under him. They'd talk about what Hermione and Fred had declared, how they'd thought each other dead, George listening in to this bit in silence. They'd then talked about their experience of the war against Voldemort, Fred describing what had happened on the moor for the first time, Hermione and George's faces showing the same signs of distress and shock. After this they had sat in silence for several minutes Hermione holding the hands of both twins. George came next pain and loss still shadowing his eyes, Hermione felt her tears well up and pulled him into a deep hug. Finally both boys had turned to her, not knowing how to explain she merely shrugged saying the last she could remember before Voldemort had been defeated was Fred standing over her, destroying any death eaters he had seen. She had looked at him in awe then, muttering something about so much power. Since that comment the three had sat in silence, pondering over what they had learnt.

Hermione raised her head wearily and looked at the clock on the mantle it took several seconds before the time registered and when it id she groaned dropping her head into her hands in frustration. This caused both of the twins to look at her in concern and uncurl themselves stiffly. While Hermione composed herself they quickly cleared the table and set the dishes to washing themselves. This done they turned to look at the woman still sitting at the table. She raised her eyes to meet theirs, before standing and beckoning them to follow her towards the living room. Without checking if they were following she left the room, and by the time the twins reached the room she was curled up in a large over stuffed armchair looking both uncomfortable and guilty. Fred shivered and quickly pointed his wand at the empty hearth; soon he had a blazing fire going. The heat though relaxing his brother and himself seemed to make Hermione more tense. They sat opposite her confusion and worry coursing through them.

Sensing their stares she raised her head and visibly swallowed, "I need to tell you both something," she stated. "But I don't know where to begin and I don't want to loose you again so soon after finding you." She frowned as their looks deepened, "trust me most people reject me when they find out." She shifted uneasily in her seat, twisting a length of hair around her finger in nervous agitation. Her eyes dropped from theirs to the floor as she prepared herself for the rejection to come, and she missed the expression of outrage on their faces of the thought that she had been abandoned and disgust at the fact she thought them capable of it. "I'm no longer the Hermione you guys remember. I know it could be said of all of us after the wall but I have…I have…erm" she swallowed, " I am not a normal human anymore. Erm. Dammit." Her eyes snapped up, and she was startled to see them regarding her steadily. "Look it's a lot harder than I thought this would be," she snapped, "scrap that previous statement I'm not even sure I'm human any more. No heartbeat, stronger resistance to magic, better eyesight, hearing, in fact all my senses are better. My strength and speed increased. I heal rapidly as well." She hung her head before whispering quietly, "this started to happen before Voldemort came back."

Fred and George sat silently and in shock for quite some time. Absorbing this information. They were shocked that was true, but to desert her over this. That still puzzled and angered her. Fred looked up and saw her sitting their looking so lost, so hurt, so fragile and his heart wept. Without fully knowing what he was doing he slipped to his knees before her chair and gathered her hands in his. "Hermione." she looked at him sharply, suspiciously and that hurt, but as she made no move to pull away he took heart. "We," he indicated between George and himself, "are not going anywhere. We don't care. You are still our Hermione." He paused considering his words, and noticed her eyes starting to look hopeful, "we always knew a slightly different you from everyone else." He grinned up at her, receiving a watery smile in response, "don't think even Harry and Ron knew you as well as us. Besides Fred frowned not noticing her cower back from him trying to pull her hands free, "I…we've only just got you back you aren't getting away that easily." he let out a yelp as he ended up on his backside wrapped in a strong hug. Feeling the shakes running through the younger woman clinging to him he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, running a soothing hand down her hair as she sobbed into his chest.

A slamming door interrupted this scene. The twins' heads snapped up glaring at the intruder, George on his feet wand pointed at the door, Fred tightening his hold on Hermione who had cringed closer to him at the sudden loud noise. Fred snorted through his nose. There in the doorway stood a furious Ronald Wesley.


	4. Chapter 3:La Diablo

**_AN: I do not own Harry Potter or any of these characters, they all belong to the very lovely JKRowling. These are just my ideas._**

Chapter Three-La Diablo.

Framed by the doorway Ronald Wesley presented a menacing picture. His wide shoulders blocking the entrance, and with his six foot seven height he towered over the occupants of the room. His muggle attire should have reduced the threat, but the ripped jeans and tight shirt only served to highlight the man's strength. His face was twisted into a deep scowl, eyes flashing a dangerous stormy grey, the pupils lost in their dark depths. His wand was gripped tight in his one good hand, the other scar damaged and knarled pointed at the couple on the floor. At Fred's snort a look of distain flashed across his face and a entirely human snarl ripped from his throat. George had his wand trained levelly on his brother, knowing from experience how dangerous he could be when he thought he'd been wronged. Eyes never leaving the angry visage in front of him, he slowly moved between Ron and his twin, instinct to protect Fred over riding battle training of ten years. The move wasn't lost on his younger brother, whose face showed disappointment for the merest sliver of time before the dangerous scowl lowered again. He raised his wand and aimed it directly at his own brother's heart.

Time stood still as the two brother's faced down, neither lowering their wands, neither giving an inch. Fred's arms tightened there hold on Hermione, and she leaned into his shoulder both bracing themselves for the outcome. George now understood his twin's warning of Ron. The warning that Ron was not the same brother they loved, was not the same man their family remembered. He'd laughed it off at the time, thinking grief had addled his twins mind for a time. Now facing down his younger sibling the warnings, the flashes of proof came rushing back in a flood. The man in front of him was a hardened killer, trained from a young age in the heart of a vicious battle between the light and the dark, it appeared the scars ran deeper than his hand. He hadn't escaped been touched by the darkness the same was the rest of his family had. George's eyes flashed, the man in front of him was prepared to take down family for revenge. For the blame he placed on someone who'd already lost so much. He claimed the right for vengeance, but she'd come to them not him. He claimed to have done everything for justice but anger flowed through him. He claimed to know Harry Potter's wishes yet every time he visited the man had an episode. He claimed to love his family, but from the look in his eyes he would murder them if they stood in his way.

Ron's hand twitched and George tensed, a shield spell forming in that instant. Neither spell was cast. Between the two stood Hermione, seemingly at ease, her stance loose, her shoulders relaxed. George lowered his wand as he felt his twin's hand on his shoulder, turning his head their eyes met in confusion before turning back to the scene unfolding in front of them. In the seconds that followed both the twins and Ron realised the young woman standing so nonchalantly between them had no weapon, and her wand was lying on a small table at the other side of the room. Frozen with shock the twins watched as Ron smirked and raised his wand at the defenceless young woman in front of them.

"Wrong choice, Bitch," he hissed, oblivious to the growing power swirling round the woman in front of him, "I hope you like pain."

To Fred's gasp of "no" and George's disbelief, Ron mouthed "Crucio", all the while keeping his wand trained on the female in front of him.

Hermione showed no sign of the spell affecting her, bar a slight straightening of her stance and squaring of her shoulders. Unseen by Fred and George she smiled at the caster of the curse, her teeth white, her smile a warning. Ron lowered his wand, but before the twins could feel their relief or shock, a wickedly sharp, snake shaped blade dropped into his disfigured hand. Hermione's reaction was instant; she dropped into a crouch, her weight on her back leg. Her reactions saved her. As he lunged towards her, she twisted her shoulders and leaned heavily back, the blade passing harmlessly past her right shoulder by millimetres. Before he could draw his arm back she raised her locked fists straight upwards, slamming them into the extended elbow joint in front of her. A resounding crack filled the room, as the knife clattered to the floor. Instead of dropping as he should Ron swung his free hand at her catching her by surprise. As his fist barrelled towards her ribs, she braced herself, settling her mind to accept the pain. As his fist connected, she dealt a sharp stinging slap to the side of his face. His shocked expression fuelling her rage. He pulled back sharply taking a step back, his mind registering to late he had put himself into a position in which he could have been easily killed. His rage at the woman flooded through him, his face flushing and ignoring his now useless right arm, dropped into an attacking stance. Hermione grinned. A predator's smile. All teeth and flat eyes. She watched as he positioned himself, humour filling her as she realised he was going to try attacking again after two failed chances. She stepped back, dropping her weight onto her left side and loosening her tight shoulders. Before he could make a move she slammed the heel of her hand into his nose her the crunch of collapsing cartilage with satisfaction. He responded with a growl, she chuckled, deliberately fuelling him on. His attempts at menacing were good for a human she decided. Shame she could show him how to do it properly, as her thoughts ran freely through her mind her body avoided his blows automatically. He finally made the move she had been waiting for, and as his right hand sailed past her nose, she grabbed it twisting and pulling upwards. His body followed the path, and within seconds, he was pinned to a wall. The arm twisted tightly behind his back, his face pressed into the hard boards. Hermione leaned into him heavily, breathing in short shallow gasps as she forced herself back into control.

The door behind them burst open, and she felt the twins draw their wands. A familiar scent washed over her as the breeze swirled through the room from an open front door. She felt herself relax slightly, as the two men behind her created a defensive screen preventing the person at the door from having a clear view of the room. She leant in closer, her breath whispering over the bare pulse point in front of her. "You disappoint me Ronald," she hissed from behind clenched teeth, "I was hoping for more of a fight. Maybe you didn't love Hermione as much as you thought." As he whimpered, she released him, stepping back sharply expecting an attack that never arrived. The tall red head in front of her turned and slid down the wall, silent sobs shaking him.

Ignoring the now sobbing heap on the floor, Hermione stepped round the twins. Her defensive stance in front of them not lost on the figure standing in the door. Fred laid a gentle hand on her shoulder and she relaxed back against him a hand reaching to wrap around his. She sought George's hand with her free one. Giving them both a reassuring squeeze, she sighed and stepped forward. The figure in the door way raised a wand, and with a flash of vivid green, darkness descended.


	5. Chapter 4:The Biggest Shock of All

_**AN: I do not own Harry Potter or any of these characters, they all belong to the very lovely JKRowling. These are just my ideas.**_

Chapter Four-The biggest shock of all?

All hell broke loose as Hermione crumpled to the floor. Both the twins first thought was revenge, however the difference to every other fight being George led the attack while his twin shielded them all. The hooded stranger in the door nimbly avoided their curses and with a wave of his hand collected the four wands in the room. Walking passed a suitable stunned pair of Weaslys he headed straight towards Ron. The youngest male Weasly was still curled in a ball on the floor, his silent sobs shaking his frame. The hooded figure looked down in disgust. Having watched the fight from the hall he felt no pity for the youngster but he had to admitt a curiosity as to what Hermione had said to him to create such a broken man. The twins had recovered their senses, but something held them back from attacking this figure physically.

Fred stepped forward, shaking off his twin's restraining hand "well," he growled, "who the Devil are you."

The hooded figure turned to face him, feeling the hatred, pain and anger rolling off the young man. He stepped back sharply raising his arm as if to ward off a blow. Ignoring his dicomfort Fred too another step forward glowering darkly at the man in front of him. George stepped forward flanking his twin, his emotions finally catching up with him. Papers rustled on the table, curtains swayed slightly, as the swirl of magic surrounding the three males increases. Small crackles of lightening stared around Fred's fingers, and shadows drew themselves around George. The hooded stranger sighed, knowing that without their wands the twins were more powerful than him. He held out a restraining hand, with his other he slipped the wands into his belt. The magic in the room increased, and he knew he had to hurry if he wanted to get out of the house unscathed. Rushing through his spells, the hooded figure felt his glamours drop and staggered slightly with the effort. This show of weakness halted the twins more than his direct appeal had. Fred's anger did not betray his training and he dropped slightly preparing for what ever the figure was planning next. A sigh passed the strangers lips, sounding strangely familiar to the twins. They had no way of knowing that their actions hurt the man in front of them. He liked the twins and respected them. He closed his eyes for a minute, before raising both hands and slowly lowering his hood.

He wasn't expecting the fist to his jaw, nor being slammed against the wall. He opened his eyes and found himself face to face with a very pissed off Fred Weasly. The grey eyes in front of him flashed, their iris' a swirling malstorm of grey and black. His vivid hair ruffled by the gale force wind blowing around them. His rosy complexion white, causing the scar on his cheek to stand out more than ever. His magic was pulsing but his true physical strength was showing as he held the man off the floor with one hand, and retrieved his wand with the other. As soon as his fingers closed on the smooth wooden handle the winds stopped.

"Who are you?" he hissed at the figure he had pinned to the wall. "Why would you pretend to be him? He's dead! Everyone knows you are dead!" Fred's outburst came to an abrupt halt as he realised the same could have been said for Hermione. Remembering why he was so angry he dropped the man, who landed heavily and raised a hand to his bruised throat. Ignoring this Fred hurried over to the prone figure of the young woman in the middle of the room, just as he knelt beside her, she raised a hand to her head letting out a pained groan. Her eyes opened slightly and she winced at the brightness of the room. Looking up she saw both Weasly twins leaning over her with pure unadulterated shock across their faces. She reached her free hand up and they both grabbed it. Relief now mixing in with the shock. As they bowed their heads she noticed the figure behind them and grinned up at him, raising a shapely eyebrow and pouting at him. With her free hand she prodded Fred in the side. Waiting for him to look up she the indicated that she wished to get off the floor. Meeting his eyes she grinned and was pleased to notice the spark of answering mischief in his eyes.

Once on her feet she walked towards the figure and to the surprise of everyone in the room -herself included- pulled him into a hug. Looking up into the almost black eyes she sighed, "I'm glad you came," she fiddled with a button on his top, "you're late however." she stepped back and looked at his wicked grin before sighing in resignition, "you were here the whole time weren't you Padfoot?" When he nodded she slapped him, hard. Behind her Fred winced in sympathy. "Dammit and why that spell? Why not a stunner works the bleeding same" she grumbled. Noticing he was by himself she looked up sharply, "Where's Sev?" she snapped. A second hooded figure stepped in from the hall.

"Right here gorgeous," the man smirked lowering his hood. Hermione whirled round as a thud echoed round the room. It appeared George could take no more and had fainted, whilst Fred was collapsed in a chair gapping at them. From the corner muffled sobs could still be heard. Glancing back at the two men behind her she noticed their identical looks of shock and the bruising around Sirius' throat. She groaned. It was going to be a long night.


	6. Chapter 5:Any Explainations Fortcoming?

_**AN: I do not own Harry Potter or any of these characters, they all belong to the very lovely JKRowling. These are just my ideas.**_

Chapter Five-any explanations forthcoming?

Hermione glared at the two dark haired older men, her eyes flashing in anger, the honey brown almost completely irradiated by the garnet glaze. She clenched her small fists digging sharp nails deeply into her palms. Hissing in anger, she turned her back on them and stooped to lift George's unconscious form and depositing him without ceremony on the battered leather couch. Still ignoring the two men grinning sardonically across at her she slipped to her knees in front of an ashen Fred. Reaching a shaking hand, she gently took his larger one and squeezed it softly. In response, he raised haunted eyes to hers and froze. Hermione stopped herself from flinching with no outward sign of the pain he had just caused her. Patting the hand under hers she rose quickly and glided out of the door, to the kitchen before Fred had even realised his response.

He raised startled eyes to the two dark haired men who were now glaring at him in obvious anger. Realisation hit him hard and he groaned, dropping his head into his hands momentarily. Steeling himself he raised his head and looked his ex-potions professor in the eye. He pulled himself to his feet without braking eye contact, unshaken by the raw power the man was radiating. He reached a hand to take the pulse of his still unconscious twin, satisfied with what he found he turned his full attention to the still glowering men in front of him.

"Oh get a grip," he growled, "I'm not exactly having an easy day. First I find out after all the crap I've put up with from people, I find Hermione still alive, not human but then again from what she said she has never been. The my mental brother decides to crash the party, fugitively speaking. Then I see him," Fred points a shaking hand at Sirius, "I see him apparently murder Hermione in front of me, then I loose control of my magic which hasn't happened since I was about twelve," he hisses in frustration, "then Hermione wakes up which don't get me wrong is brilliant because I can not do that again, and both of you are dead well not dead but you now what I mean and…" A stinging slap brought him up sharp, cutting off his rambling and bringing him back to the present.

"Quite done Weasly?" drawled Severus, he pointed a long finger at the seat Fred had just vacated, "Sit." Watching the Weasly boy sink slowly into the armchair, he felt an almost unrecognisable twinge of emotion before folding his long frame into the chair opposite. "Now I want you to listen carefully to what I'm going to say because I will not be repeating myself. Time has not mellowed me in the slightest, it has not changed how protective the dog is. It has changed how we view Hermione. If you hurt her again I will personally string you from the rafters and unlike that useless lump," he indicated Ron with his head dark hair swirling slightly, "I can follow through with my promises." Severus looked at Fred carefully, "now I respected your brains at Hogwarts, so I am assuming that even in shock you can follow what I am going to say." he paused and Fred nodded slowly, "right then. I am assuming from your rant earlier that you have not vented since the war I am also assuming you care greatly for out girl." Severus stopped as a whimper came from the corner of the sitting room, he arched an elegant eyebrow at Padfoot who was still leaning against the door frame.

Sirius sighed, "time to remove the trash then" he hauled the broken boy up by his least injured arm repressing a sneer as Ron let out a yelp, shaking his head he winked at Severus, causing the other man to blush slightly and shake his head.

Waiting until Sirius had left the room and the colour faded from his cheeks before he turned back to face Fred. The younger man was looking calmer and had been joined on the chair by his still confused but at least awake now twin, and they were both looking expectantly at Severus. He smiled weekly at them ad they merely blinked back at him, their identical gaze never leaving his. Wishing he had a wall handy to bang his head against Severus decided where to start. "Right well, as you have probably gathered by now Sirius, Hermione and I are not dead. With Hermione it was touch and go for a long time and due to her past experience with your younger brother and the news Harry Potter was in the psychiatric ward in 's she really didn't want to come back into this world. Sirius was in the veil for several months after Voldemort's demise but something twisted in him while he was away and that's his story to tell. By rights, I should have dies as that freaking snake not only managed to sever an artery but was poisonous also. It was Mr. Potter himself who saved me. Hermione's disappearance had warped something in the poor boy, after everything he's been through I think that was the final straw for him." Recognising their looks of shock he rolled his eyes and held up his hands palms facing them, " I know I know. I hated him he hated me, blah blah blah. Did you know your brother told him to let me die," Severus raised an eyebrow at their angry looks, "ok you two are so explaining that later. "

Severus leaned back into the chair, steepled his fingers and rested his chin on them. The twins looked at each other and smiled slightly. Fred shocked Severus, George and himself by grabbing the older man into a bear hug, "I must admit I'm glad Harry saved you Professor, wasn't right without y'all." he sat back down in his chair and patted his brother's hand, " Now please for the love of all we hold dear what are you all?"

Laughter burst from the doorway and Fred's cheeks flushed a delicate pink, highlighting his scar. Before he could react Hermione had launched herself at the twins and was hugging them both tightly, sobbing into Fred's neck one hand wrapped in his shoulder length hair. Sirius perched himself on the arm of Severus; chair and leant back against the taller man, they looked at each other and grinned. Fred gently stroked Hermione's hair gently and she released her hold on George and curled against Fred's chest her free hand resting lightly against arm. George slid onto the floor next to his twin's feet his head resting on his jean clad knees and looked up at his ex-professor and the ex-marauder. He sighed. "okay, my head is pounding, I think I may be finally loosing it so please can someone tell me what the big secret is."

Severus sighed and looked at Sirius in a question. He minutely shook his head indicating it was Hermione's story to tell. Hermione stiffened in Fred's arms and tried to pull away from him. He tightened his arms slightly around her, refusing to let go when she obviously needed some support. He leant his forehead against hers and gazed into red glazed honey eyes. Her long lashes cast shadows against her creamy cheeks, and her full bottom lip was caught between her sharp white teeth, Fred found himself leaning in before the oddness of that struck him. "holy fuck" he breathed, his hot breath on her neck causing her to giggle despite her fear of the situation. She pulled her lips back revealing her now sharp teeth and whispered in his ear "you sure you want to know?" Fred nodded his pupils dilated, and his teeth worrying his lip mimicking Hermione unconsciously. She looked deep in his eyes and seemed to make up her mind, nodding she smiled and rang fingers threw her already mused hair.

"Right then." she turned her eyes on the two older men who had somehow ended up in the same chair, with Sirius curled against Severus and both of them asleep. She smiled at the pair knowing how little rest they got around her. She wriggled slightly on Fred's lap and brushed hre fingers over George's shoulder. Band aid she decided, "I'm Dragon Kin" she announced to the startled twins.


	7. Chapter 6:Research Mode

Chapter Six-Research mode

_AN: I do not own Harry Potter or any of these characters, they all belong to the very lovely JKRowling. These are just my ideas._

The silence that followed the abrupt announcement was sudden and heavy. Hermione sat rigidly in Fred's arms as she waited for the backlash that was to follow. George had seemingly stopped breathing and Fred was merely gapping at her, confusion once again painted on his features. Severus and Sirius slept on, oblivious to the announcement their charge had just made. The fire slowly grew back to life and the quiet popping of a log startled the twins out of their revive.

"Come again…"

"Now we have heard of…"

"Dragons but we have never heard of…"

"Dragon Kin, and believe me…"

"If we have not heard of them that normally means…"

"They do not exist, but if our Hermione is declaring herself one of them…"

"That must mean…"

"They are damned rare and rather special"

Both head swivelled to look at the shell-shocked Hermione and their confusion vanished at the blush rising up her cheeks as she quickly ducked her head. Fred chuckled and raised her eyes to his via two fingers under her chin. George sighed deeply and pushed to his feet leaving the room unnoticed. Amber and grey eyes locked and time stood still around the two awake occupants of the Burrow's sitting room. Fred chuckled again and leant his forehead against hers, she gulped and forced herself to stay still.

"Oh Hermione," he sighed, " what are we going to do with you?" He silenced her with a finger against her lips. "Don't argue please. I thought our reactions when you told us how others reacted would have told you that you were special to us. Can you at least believe we are different?"

He pulled back as Hermione studied him in silence. Worried that he had crossed the line, but she slowly nodded and he relaxed fully against the back of the chair bringing her to lie against his chest once again.

"Then believing that can you please explain what a Dragon Kin is? Because we have absolutely no idea."

She returned his smile shyly until the moment was broken by George re-entering the room with five clinking bottles. Hermione grinned across at him flashing sharp teeth and he merely stuck his tongue out in response waving his free hand at her, "Yeah yeah, I know I'm so immature, but I brought refreshments," here he held up the bottles of beer proudly, "and I am also really really interested in learning."

Hermione twisted in Fred's arms and gestured at the two older men, "You had best wake those two up then," they can fill in the points I am not to clear on." George nodded and stepped across the room to Sirius and Severus, setting down three of the bottles as he went. He lightly shook Sirius' shoulder and held the bottle in line of sight to stall protests. Sirius groaned and buried his head into Severus' chest momentarily and waking up the ex-Potion's master in the process. Severus merely looked across at Hermione, raised an eyebrow and gladly accepted a bottle form George draining half of it in one gulp. He slid down the chair until he was comfortable, bring Sirius with him and draping his free arm around the other's shoulders. George grinned and returned to his place at his twin's feet waiting for Hermione to start. She was leaning against Fred's chest arms folded across his, and staring down at her knees.

Ignoring her beer, she took an unsteady breath and began. "I was in second year when I first noticed something was off about me. It took me until almost six months before my …death if you will… to figure it out, and I still do not know the extent of my abilities. The Dragon Kin are and ancient race and they passed most of their history down verbally. It was only when they started to die out that they began a culture of written history. Most of the finer details are lost., which as you can imagine annoyed me no end. Unless I can find a living ancient, I am on my own figuring this out from this point. Fred was right in a way though to mention dragons. I am related to them, just not the ones that are present today. Dragon Kin and the old ones date back to long before Merlin and his kith, in fact the last known Dragon Kin died out in Merlin's age." Hermione grinned across the room at her two guardians, taking in their bored expressions and listening to the twins' silence.

She waited until Fred prodded her before continuing. "I am aware that begs the question of how I can be Dragon Kin but just wait I will get there I promise. From what is written down the Old Ones had several forms. Their main form was similar to that of the modern dragon and these do descend from the Old Ones. Another form was that of a phoenix, I have not been able to figure out if a true phoenix existed then or not. They could also take a form of an animal, normally a large one but occasionally a more beautiful or magical one. Their final known form is humanoid. In fact so humanoid that it is said they were impossible to tell from the creatures they wished to impersonate." here she stopped and pondered, letting the information sink in.

"No that is not the right word, more like their other halves. Mainly this humanoid form was that of a human. Occasionally an elf or dwarf but normally a human. From what little remaining reports I believe Elveria and Jalsforne were the first of the Old Ones to exist and to mate with other species. A Dragon Kin is normally a child of a union between an Old One and an Elven folk, but occasionally the gene could be passed down from a human parent. The theory was that the Old One gene could be passed down as a passive gene until it meet with a magical core and then it would flourish upon maturity. Since the last report of another Dragon Kin was centuries ago I can only assume my descendent was human birthed. The recessive gene also means I do not know the strength or the extent of my gifts. I have greater senses, speed and strength than full human. I also have the occasional physical change when my emotions run high. That is the extent so far."

She paused and looked round the room, sighing in annoyance as she noticed the two older men had returned to sleep. She risked a glance into George's eyes and then looked at Fred. Shock coloured her features as she realised he was wearing a half smile. "So any questions?" she gulped.


	8. Chapter 7:Tea and Teasing

AN: I do not own Harry Potter or any of these characters, they all belong to the very lovely JKRowling. These are just my ideas.

Chapter Eight

Fred couldn't help the grin that was breaking across his face as he listened to Hermione talk. He hadn't realised how much he had missed her lectures until that moment. He had always mucked about when she had tried to tell them things but watching the expressions dart across her face as she told them about her inheritance and research into said inheritance brought home just how much that side was a part of the Hermione they had all known. Even now after the heartache and pain she must have been through her love of learning was clear. His grin widened as she looked at him in shock. Eyes sparkling he ducked his chin and smiled impishly at her. Even though his brain was working over time, trying to assimilate and categorise the information he'd just been given and the realisations he was coming to, he refused to let her see anything other than acceptance. He momentarily tightened his grip around her shoulders, and without warning pushed to his feet, his free arms sliding behind her knees to support her weight. Still grinning he headed to the door ignoring her whoop of surprise and her protests, along with his twin's confused questions and the quite tinkle of broken glass as he went.

Entering the kitchen, he gently placed her on the table, acknowledging her protest that she wasn't made of glass, with nothing more than a grunt. He pointed his wand at the door sealing it shut and placing privacy wards as quickly as he could. His mind was swirling so fast that he nearly hit the ceiling when a gentle hand was placed on the crook of his elbow and he whirled around to be met with two patiently puzzled garnet washed doe eyes. Instinctively he leaned in closing the space between them, stopping when those same eyes widened in an emotion he couldn't place. Jumping back, he waved his wand at the kettle starting it boiling.

"Sorry" he grunted at her, still gazing out of the kitchen window, kicking himself for his stupidity. A soft thud behind him caused him to stiffen, but he didn't turn around until he heard it repeated with a constant his of indistinguishable mutters. He turned slowly to see Hermione slowly banging her forehead off the table, she stayed like that. Face completely hidden and fingers tangled in her mass of hair, hissing things he couldn't make out to herself.

"Err…Hermione I'm not…" he broke off when she flashed him her palm. Raising an eyebrow, he turned back around to make the tea. When he faced her again she was gazing at him with her now completely garnet eyes slightly unfocused. He quirked a quick smile and slid into the seat opposite her. "You wana tell me what that was about since you obviously not gonna let me apologise." His other eyebrow rose as she flushed delicately, and something clicked in his brain. "You didn't tell us everything did you? I take it still easy to embarrass you with certain things then," he grinned as she flushed deeper and nodded at him, gazing into her tea. "Are you going to tell me what else there is?" Fred chuckled as she looked up at him in shock vigorously shaking her head and her cheeks burning crimson. "Oooo a secret. Can I guess?" without waiting for a response he started to rattle off the first things that came to his mind, watching her covertly for a reaction other than her blush intensifying. "you dance naked under a full moon? Nope erm….You eat babies?….definitely not, don't glare at me it was a joke. You are in love with Harry? Hehe I'd say that was a no. You need to mate with someone or you die? You're cute when you wrinkle your nose like that did you know? Okay I'm running out of ideas can you give me a clue? No Hermione glaring at me isn't a clue, you do realise I'm just going to get more and more outrageous as I guess….hey no fair."

He had to admit she took him completely by surprise when she tackled him from the chair to the floor, he hadn't even seen her move. He lay completely still arms raised in protest as she straddled his hips. He could feel his own cheeks heating up as she gazed into his eyes and capture his hands above his head, pinning them effortlessly with one of her own small ones. As she leant over him he could feel his mouth getting dry and tried to banish the thoughts running through his head. She bit her plump bottom lip as she studied him with her head to one side and he had to bite back a moan. She seemed to decide something as she leaned forward to whisper in his ear. He closed his eyes at the feel of her cool breath tickling his ear and neck, swallowing hard as she shifted closer to him. "well" she purred, "I must say you were rather closer with the last guess than most people get." she grinned wickedly against his neck for a second and breathed almost silently "although dancing naked in the moonlight does sound most freeing". Distracted as he was it wasn't until she released him and had left the room her whispered message finally filter through to his heated brain. He sat on the kitchen floor staring open mouthed at the door she had just exited.

George was confused, shocked, worried but mainly confused. He had his ex-(thought to be dead)-potions teacher in his living room, with an ex-(also thought to be dead)-convict snuggled up to him, to make this even more strange he (and the rest of the world) had always assumed they hated each other. Then before these two had even showed up Fred and himself had found out Hermione Granger was not dead but very much alive. His own brother had attacked them and been beaten to a bloody pulp-with very little effort he might add-by said woman. Hermione had then been hit with a killing curse and his own twin had shaken the foundations of the house, only for them to find she was actually not dead. He, himself had fainted for the first time in his life. Then they'd found out Hermione was a mythological creature so rare she was the stuff of quite literally myth. Now his twin had just wallcsed out of the room carrying her and ignoring everyone else. He sighed and closed his eyes pressing the heels of his hands into them until little stars appeared. Drawing a deep breath he rested his head on his knees and keeping his eyes shut tried to make sense of the strange direction his life had just taken.

He was brought back from his mental wanderings by a quiet snigger and he looked up wearily to see both Black and Snape gazing peacefully at him. Snape sniggering and Black with concern. He just stared at them uncomprehending until a beaming Hermione swaggered back into the room. He watched the two older men glance at her face and burst into hysterical laughter. He watched as her lips twitched slightly as she looked at them before her face settled into resignation as she looked at him. He watched as she turned ready to leave all happiness draining from her before realisation kicked in. He leapt to his feet and pulled her into a bear hug from behind, swearing mentally and hoping she wasn't to upset. She turned slowly and looked at him before snuggling into his chest. Rubbing soothing circles on her back he lead them both back to the sofa. Pushing her gently down her grabbed both her small hands and whispered apologises to her. So certain was he that she was still upset at him that he nearly fell off the seat in shock when she grinned wickedly at him removing her hands from his and patting him gently on the head. He watched in amazement as she stood and stretched popping her vertebra and blushed deeply when her top rose a few inches revealing her tanned toned abdomen. He glowed at the two older men when they fell about laughing again, the effect slightly ruined by his crimson face. He then sniggered himself when Hermione clipped them both round the head and they yelped and pouted. Shaking his head and thinking that no one would ever believe him if he was to mention Severus Snape pouting he realised Fred still hadn't returned to the room.

"Erm Hermione," He stuttered, "did you drown Fred in the pond or something 'coz he's still not back." she raised an eyebrow wt him in question and George felt himself grin, "I wouldn't blame you if you did, but as he's my twin I would kinda like to know" his grin deepened as she let out a silvery peal of laughter, shaking her finger at him in mock reproach.

"I didn't drown him George, honest," she spluttered out, "I think he's still sitting on the kitchen floor in shock," she chuckled again when he raised an eyebrow at her, "nope I'm not telling you why he's there. Talking of kitchen can we go get some food I'm starving".

George shook his head fondly and accepted her hand to pull himself up, he chuckled as she turned on the two other men with a snapped, "well?" before she strode out her nose in the air. He gestured for the two dark haired men to proceed before him and as they wandered down to the kitchen if this was maybe the chance they needed to get Harry away from the hospital.


	9. Chapter 8:Twin Interrogation

_**AN: I do not own Harry Potter or any of these characters; they all belong to the very lovely JKRowling. These are just my ideas.**_

**AN: this could be a long chapter, so I apologise, I just feel some things have to be explained at this point for the story to run smoothly. Severus and Sirius will not be explained until later.**

Chapter 8: Twin Interrogation.

George, Severus and Sirius followed Hermione along the passage and into the kitchen. Where, true to Hermione's words, Fred was still sitting dazed on the floor. He soon recovered when she started to pull ingredients out of the cupboard and helped his twin push the two older men into seats at the table, after a shared look between them indicated they both thought Sirius and Severus were beyond exhausted. A whispered discussion late and George went to sit with them while Fred went to try and help Hermione make what ever it was she was cooking. Within seconds she had shooed him away and he collapsed dejectedly next too his twin, his forehead meeting the table with a resounding "thunk." George merely patted him absentmindedly on the shoulder, while the others just gazed at him in shock. After letting him wallow in pity and an uncomfortable silence later, Severus finally snapped. The twins were not the only two who wanted answers and he definitely wanted a few puzzles solved himself before he ended up with a headache. He narrowed his obsidian eyes and the twin opposite him, glaring at the younger man until he was paying attention. A delicately raised eyebrow later and George viciously elbowed his brother in the ribs, while Sirius merely grinned across the table at them. Fred's head shot up and he glared at his brother, before turning slowly to gaze blankly at the men sitting opposite him. Taking in the expression of his ex-professor, he gulped and looked obliging across at him, indicating that the man had his attention. Severus grinned for a split second allowing himself enjoyment in knowing he still had it. Resting both elbows on the table, he leant towards the twins, beckoning them in with a casual gesture. He sorted questions in his mind while Hermione hummed happily in the background, enjoying being able to cook he assumed. Once he had what he wanted to know fixed in his mind Severus smiled at the twins.

"Do not look so worried Messer Weasley, I am not going to eat you I promise. After all I have not been your professor for a good few years. I merely wish for you to answer some questions I have." He paused at the shocked look on their faces, chuckling a bit. "Really? You are really surprised that we," he indicated to himself and Sirius, "might have some questions? After all today is as full of surprises to ourselves as it has been for you. Thank you." Severus winced internally as he felt obliged to add the last bit upon seeing them relax, feeling slightly sorry he was still so intimidating to them. He looked to Sirius but the other man merely waved a careless hand indicating he should go first with the questions. Turning back to the twins he began his interrogation.

"George, I apologise if I seem to be ignoring you in this but a lot of the questions we have are centred around your twin, although feel free to answer them. Fred, why is it we had heard you had been killed in the final battle and yet here you are alive and interacting with us?" Severus held up a hand to forestall the objections he really should have seen. "Allow me to rephrase that question better. Why is it that as a full human, you are alive after an experience that would have killed hardier species?"

Fred nodding his understanding turned to his twin for a silent conversation and so missed the roll of Sirius' eyes and the hiss of start small directed at Severus from the woman at the stove. He turned back to the two older men his expression grave and rested a hand lightly on his twins shoulder. "I don't really know why I survived, but perhaps I better check what you heard happened first?" Severus nodded feeling Sirius do the same next to him. Fred smiled grimly and composed himself to tell them what had truly happened that night. "Okay. I arrived at Hogwarts in the middle of the so-called final battle cradling Hermione against my chest, as I believed she was dead. When I arrived at the school I was pretty much magically exhausted and emotionally numb, I just couldn't feel. Well I could feel pain and what my body was telling me was I needed to hide until I healed," Severus tried to ask a question but stopped at the look he received. "My back was on fire, ,some curse had hit me from behind when I went for Hermione acting like a muggle cat-o-nine-tails. I couldn't see out of my left eye, had bitten through my bottom lip, my left shoulder was impact dislocated, both of my palms were grazed and bruised. Not to mention several broken ribs, and the minor cuts and bruises I had pretty much everywhere else. Knowing I couldn't stay where I had landed us as it was literally in the crossfire I headed into the castle trying to get to the infirmary. I don't know what I was thinking, as logically I knew Mdm. Pompfry would be in the thick of it helping the wounded, but my mind was on autopilot and I went where I thought was safest. When I got to the infirmary it was silent and dark, I revelled in it after the noise from outside. I laid Hermione on a bed and left after promising I would get Mdm. Pompfry for her. It must have taken me over an hour to make the trip up to the infirmary and the same back down, luckily I didn't meet anyone or I definitely wouldn't still be here. I got to the Great Hall in time to see mother take down that Lestrange bitch, Harry duelling the old mad man and Longbottom standing over a huge snake holding a sword. I thought I had cracked. I saw Ron fighting back to back with the cool blonde girl from the D.A. she didn't look cool anymore though she was terrifying and was taking out death eaters like a pro. I panicked like mad when I couldn't see George in the chaos, and started shoving my way through all the duellers, not noticing if I was pushing friend or foe. My emotions came back with vengeance when I finally spotted him though. He was sitting on the ground holding Katie to his chest, completely oblivious to the fighting going on around him. Her eyes were just staring blankly, I could tell from where I stood she was gone and it was destroying George. Percy was standing guard in front of them covered in blood and obviously exhausted, but stubbornly refusing to back down. It hit me then that he was my brother and I was damned if I was going to loose someone else that day. I had just dived forward to help him, wand forgotten I might add, when a great blast shook the hall, you'll have to forgive me if I don't explain the next bit fully as I only know what Mdm. Pompfry told me. I took the full brunt of it as I had reached Percy in time and the wall collapsed on me. Apparently Percy went mad. He had lost his wand somewhere in the blast and instead of trying to find it, merely lifted the whole lot off me and threw it at the creatures trying to get through the hole, wandlessly! Then he pulled me free and threw up some sort of healer's shield around the four of us. found us after the battle was over and they were searching for bodies. She explained later it was only Percy that saved me, apparently using an old Magus trick of push his magic through my body to support my life. He nearly killed himself doing so."

Severus had stared at the twins throughout Fred's narrative, noticing how throughout the whole thing Fred's expression never changed but George crumpled where he sat until he was being supported fully by his twin. He cleared his throat and looked away trying to give them some privacy to compose themselves. Sirius however had other plans and Severus bit back a groan when he launched into another question.

Sirius had leant forward as the story played out noticing the missing names and by the end he desperately needed to know what had happened so he cleared his throat and at Fred's nod and George's absent wave had burst out with what had been bugging him, regardless of the sharp elbow in his ribs. "What happened to Percy? Where were the rest of the teachers when this was happening? What about the rest of your family? Or the order?" He stopped when Severus slapped a hand over his mouth and looked pleadingly at the twins. Fred was gulping down the water Hermione had placed beside so it was George who answered.

"Percy is still recovering. Physically he is back to normal, probably fitter than he has ever been. Mentally he carries the same scars as the rest of us, possibly worse, he is a regular visitor to Harry though as Ronald deems him safe as he is pretty much still a squib, his magical core will take another ten years to heal from it's exhaustion. It was his brain that he relied on never his magical strength so what he did drained him worse than if anyone else in our family had tried. The teachers? Professor Burbage was killed earlier on that year by snake face himself. The same went for that strange divination one. Hagrid was fighting along side the body of his brother Grawp …I'll explain that one later…he was damn scarey when he thought they had killed the last of his family. Professor Sprout was fighting tooth and nail with Mdm. Pompfry to get out of the medical room and protect her cubs. Professor Flitwick was a whir of deadly spells, he took down at least two of the giants on his own. Professor Minnie was standing guard over the hospital wing, head held high, and fighting with a stave and her wand, against five death eaters the last I saw of her in the battle. I don't really know where the rest were. I only heard what happened to my family after the fact. Ginny was standing over the body of the Creevy boy, apparently taking down any death eater that went up against her. It was Lestrange who took her by surprise, crucioed her and still she kept fighting after mother had took the psychotic bitch down. Ronald was as you heard with Luna, apparently getting under her feet as he'd been hit with a stray curse earlier, we aren't convinced on that one let me tell you. Shush Fred," for Fred had snorted quietly beside him, "Bill was fighting along side Fleur who had transformed to take on some of her own, he got some more interesting scars. Charlie was outside on a dragon, which was apparently picking off what it thought looked tastiest, he was distraught when I caught up with him after as he had raised that dragon from egg and was it's bonded rider. It was killed defending the injured centaurs. Father was helping Mdm. Pompfry in the medic ward, apparently he is fully trained as a field medic and so kept the wards up through the whole battle, while dolling out muggle first aid where he could to save her magic. I am not sure about most of the order but I will apologise now Sirius this will be hard. Remus and Tonks, were killed in that battle. I saw them fall seconds before Katie. I'm sorry man, if it helps they died heroes. They took out the worst of the scum and by that I mean Remus let Moony take over and ripped them to shreds while Tonks, our sweet clumsy Tonks took out several in hand to hand combat, man they were a lethal pair it took twelve to take down Tonks. Moony went mad then, completely lost his head took out a good ten of them before he died." George paused to let Sirius collect himself only continuing after a nod form the older man. "Kingsley was like a man possessed he was wielding a huge staff and you could hear his deep voice over the din in the hall, it was like he didn't need a wand at the time, but now I am wondering if he used his staff as a conduit. Hellish magic though, a lot of it would have been classed as dark by our old ministry, good job he is minister of magic now. The rest I am not sure of."

It was now Georges turn to stop and drink from his glass of water and Severus waited until both twins were sitting silently looking at him before he asked anything else. His face was a blank mask but his mind was confused, neither twin had shed a tear through out the whole thing and though George had need Fred's support for the bit about Katie he was strong enough to talk about his sister being tortured with out wavering. It was also a lot to take in. When both of the twins were ready he felt it was okay to proceed and asked them, "Why did Fred hug me when it finally filter through I was alive? Why where you glad?"

Fred, surprising grinned across at him before answering. "Really? You really have to ask that? Let me let you in on a secret. Before the war started fully Harry had gifted us a thousand Galleons. The whole of his tri-wizard winnings. After that we started inventing properly and now have a warehouse full of merchandise ready to go on sale to the general public. You were the only one of our professors who took our inane and often ridiculous questions seriously. You gave us answers, helped us with the whys and hows of the potions we wanted to make and you believed in us when it came up to our O.. You also sent us a howler when we dropped out of Hogwarts about our potions N.E.W.T." Fred cocked his head to one side, "does that explain it?"

Severus could feel himself nodding a glimmer of understanding etching itself into his brain. "You did not sell any of the merchandise because you wanted Harry to be there and..?" he trailed off not wanting to voice the thoughts niggling at his mind.

George took pity on him." Yes we wanted Harry there, but we also wanted Hermione, Sirius and you there." At the strange looks her received he merely sighed and pointed at Fred, "what he just said."

Severus felt Sirius chuckle next to him, before he leant forward again. "okay final question for now. If you wanted me there. If you like me. Why the heck did you attack me so viciously earlier today?"

Fred frowned across the table at him, rising steadily to his feet and towering over Sirius. Ignoring George tugging on his sleeve, Hermione's 'well really' and Severus face palming he leant across the table and pulled the animus halfway across the table, successfully getting in his face before growling, "You hurt Hermione. End. Of. Discussion." Severus watched as he released the older man and sank down into his seat as though nothing had happened. George had his face covered with his hands and Sirius was trembling next to him. So engrossed was he in watching the interaction that Severus jumped along with the other three when Hermione banged a large plate onto the table with a "If you are all quite done…" He smiled sheepishly at her and pulled his plate towards him, silently tucking in as his mind processed what he had heard. Hermione placed a kiss on his brow and he looked up to see her do the same to the others before walking away and pulling herself up onto the work bench. Shooting her a quizzical look, he merely rolled his eyes when she primly shook her head and sipped on a glass on water.


	10. Chapter9: An Interlude

_**AN: AN: I do not own Harry Potter or any of these characters; they all belong to the very lovely JKRowling. These are just my ideas.**_

Chapter Nine. An Interlude.

Hermione had shooed the men from the room, her magic making light work of the cleaning she allowed herself to relax slightly knowing they would be soon able to free Harry. She was in control of her impulses no longer a monster. Her guides had finally relaxed around each other and drew closer every day to sealing their bond. The twins gave her strength, and her interaction with Ron merely showed to her that nothing could stand in her path or threaten her family. Fred was a mystery to her, his mischievous side under pinned by a thread of power and darkness, mingling with a strong a pure heart. George was easier to read but his strength lay in his compassion and grasp of humanity. She hummed softly to herself hearing the shouts of laughter drift in from the open window, often following flashes of coloured light and loud bangs. She dried her hands and drifted outside to watch her boys' mock duel. Leaning against the doorpost she grinned as she watched a shirtless Fred face down a wickedly grinning Sirius. Now if only she could have her little brother her family would be complete.

He tossed and turned on the narrow cot. The thin mattress doing nothing to alleviate the pain from the hard pallet. The thin blanket doing little to alleviate the seeping cold. The windows were curtain less allowing the cold harsh moonlight to illuminate the scene. The room was sparse of furniture and colourless. No homely touches or personal belongings were visible. A small room, with a single bed and a single hardback chair. Grey in colour with little in the way of comforts and a hard concrete floor. It was a room for a prisoner not a warrior and a hero. The man in the bed thrashed weakly, dark dreams carrying him further from reality, dragging him under with their current. No help came for him; no one appeared to sooth his pain. Magic crackled in the air, wind whipping the thin blanket and lightening flashing briefly to further illuminate the scene. The man on the bed was painfully thin. His cheeks sunken and pallid, his bare chest showed sharp collarbones along with the shadows of harsh bruising. His skeletal hands gripped the sheets tightly and his chest rose and fell with harsh breaths. His long matted hair crackled with electricity, its healthy blue sheen almost eradicated from treatments and potions, the strands not moving lay in dark contrast to the thin white mattress. He suddenly stopped moving, breathing shallow and quiet, the magic dropped from the air suddenly. Without warning he sat upright on his cot, screaming bloody murder. Emerald eyes wide open, fire erupting from his palms to die on the surface of the walls. An alarm sounded in the distance and the sound of running feet and cursing could be heard in the small cold room. The man pushed to his feet now silent and deadly despite his small frame. His magic held the door, but in his weakened state it would not hold for long, he could feel it starting to splinter as he dallied. Smoothly he walked to the wall furthest from the window, preparing himself. He could feel the edges of his physical form start to blur, his senses sharpening to the point of pain. He drew that pain into himself, focusing so completely his magic failed. The door came crashing in and he heard screams of alarm as he shattered the window powering outward. Laughing wildly he allowed himself to free fall, feeling the sheer terror of his captives was over him as they watched him plummet to a grizzly death. Just out of their sight and seconds before he collided with iron railings he spread dark wings and allowed the transformation to overtake him completely. Hands grew wicked talons. His features became sharper, skin whiter, teeth more deadly. He let out a roar, feeling the silence wash over him as his leathery wings pulled him higher, magic rolled over his skin in swirls of silver. He revealed in the power, feeling injuries heal and his mind clear of its drug-induced haze. He grinned as he fled through the air, the call of the night, of mischief pulling him forward. He threw back his head and roared again, the sound echoing across the bustling darkness of London. For the first time in his life Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, the Light Saviour was free.

George stopped his duel with Severus and stood back panting slightly. Without warning pain flared through him, he screamed once before collapsing to the ground in a dead faint. Foot steps flooded the ground around his head as four people took a defensive stance around and over him. All laughter forgotten the current occupants of the Burrow turned as one to face the new threat. Under his worry Fred noticed he was the only one to have drawn his wand. Severus and Sirius crouched low in front of the all forming a black barrier between the young folk and the threat, in their hand wicked curved blades seemed to appear from the air, the bronzed blades glowing with a dark light. Hermione was knelt beside George her eyes closed; a gentle bronze light around her hands as her hair danced gently in the still night air, her skin was glowing with swirls of gold. Fred felt inadequate as he stood guard over his fallen twin, yet he made the most impressive sight of the four left. His skin, white with shock, was highlighted by hundreds of silver scars, his muscles clenched in anger and a across his normally smiling features all added to the sense of danger surrounding him. His eyes glowed with an unnerving light and his shoulder length hair danced lightly across his bare shoulders. Ignoring warning hisses from the two men crouched in front of him he swiftly moved around them, allowing anger and instinct to guide him. He pushed his wand in to the waistband off loose pale jeans, his bare feet planted firmly he raised his head to stare into the blackness. Magic coiled around him, drawing the night to him like a cloak. He dove through the air; mad laughter bubbling threw the night. An almighty crash rent the air and the all was still.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter ten-tempers and healing.

_**AN: I do not own any of this characters and Harry Potter verse all belong to JK Rowling.**_

Silence reigned over the Burrow for long moments after the crash. It was an eerie silence, unbroken by breath or heartbeat. Hermione was seemingly unmoved by the situation. Kneeling serenely by George's prone form, her attention was focused inwards to her magical core, allowing healing waves to wash over the unconscious twin. Not a flicker displayed her discomfort or fatigue. Sirius and Severus had frozen in place. Their faces masks of shear disbelief and fear. What they feared they could not have told you, however they knew if anything happened to the two younger men or themselves it would destroy Hermione's control and all hell would literally break loose. Their relief and anger when Fred walked unscathed from the bushes was undeniable, as was their obvious change to shock as they recognised the person her was dragging. Fred met their eyes, an expression of disgust sweeping over his features as he deposited the still form in front of them. Leaving the two older men to wake and question the intruder he walked swiftly to his brother and Hermione, kneeling by her side and placing a hand on both their shoulders. A couple of seconds later Hermione relaxed and the gentle glow flickered out. She sagged against his side as George groaned and put a hand to his head, before cautiously opening his eyes. They stayed grouped like that until George and Hermione found their centres. Pushing stiffly to her feet Hermione offered a delicate hand and a smile to her twins. Fred chuckled as he accepted her help and George winced as she pulled him into a standing position, then dusting themselves off they walked back to the two older men hovering over the inanimate form of the intruder.

Hermione bit back a gasp as she took in the still form of Ginny Weasely, her one time best female friends. Forcing away the tears form her eyes she straightened her spine and knelt beside the unconscious female. Fred stood closely behind her glowering down at her, while George merely stared at her in disbelief, unable to believe their little sister could have cursed a member of her own family. After a quick glance at Hermione, the two older men raised their wands and muttered the spells that would bring her back to consciousness but still keep her bound. The youngest Weasely came round with a small groan, which turned rather rapidly into a small eep of surprise and fear as she gazed into Hermione's eyes. Not one of the men there at that moment would have bet those eyes had bypassed garnet and started to be entirely black. Fred felt his features harden as he watched his youngest sister try to back away from her former friend and he felt a snarl rip from the dark haired men opposite him at her words.

"Get away from me monster," she spat oblivious to the fact she was digging herself deeper into trouble. "You are a freak of nature. I always knew there was something wrong about you. I never wanted to be your friend; it was the only way I could get close to Harry Potter. Only thing Ron's done in his entire life that made any sense was to befriend Harry Potter. I still do not know what any of my brother's saw in you, freak. An ugly, bookworm with no sense of humour and who turned out to be a creature." George placed a restraining hand on his brother's shoulder looking warily across at the two fuming men opposite him, Hermione merely held up an unobtrusive hand to restrain them. Ginny continued her rant unaware of how close she was to being permantly removed from the picture. "You always thought yourself so clever yet at a few words from me you failed to realise how much Fred liked you. You were blind as to how much Harry cared about the twins, how much time he spent with George when Fred was asking you for your input on a prank. I wasn't and neither was Ron. We decided there and then we couldn't let a bookworm like you come between our plans. The only glitch in mine was the Harry Potter, Saviour-of-the Wizarding-World, the-Boy-Who-Lived was gay. I soon sorted that out. Stupid child was so eager to please people he believed people would hate him if he was in any way more different that he already was. George of course was blind as well, and Ron made sure Fred never saw any admiration form your self merely by winding you up just before they were about to pull a prank."

Ginny finished her rant and lay panting glaring at Hermione with venom in her dark eyes. Hermione merely raised an eyebrow at her and glanced at her nails in a show of boredom before replying to any of that. "Do you feel better now," she asked the younger girl patronisingly, "now that you've just admitted to at least," she stopped and glance around making a show of counting, "five people, that you are a shallow, selfish child, with no caring or compassion in your body?" Hermione grinned down at the bound girl, showing her pointed teeth and flat black eyes. Settling back casually onto her heels she studied the form of Ginny, "Well I suppose you were the real brains behind the whole thing. Although I shouldn't be surprised, Ronald never really had the suave to pull off your little scheme. You know it really is a shame you are so narrow mind sweets, I would have loved to let you know when all this first started. You called me stupid and yet were too wrapped up in your little, petty, pathetic, arrogant schemes to realise I was changing under you very nose." Hermione drew herself up, back held ramrod straight and fury seeped from every pore. "You are very lucky, little girl," She spat, "That I am not the monster you claim me to be or you would not be breathing right now. Personally, I am only a little annoyed at the names you called me, at the intrusion you made into my personal life. However, I am very annoyed at the names, that mean you called my big brothers, my little brother and your own brothers. I am also very annoyed at the intrusion you made into their lives. You really don't want me annoyed little girl, I can become very nasty." Aware her voice had become deeper and gravely as she talked Hermione reeled in some of her anger, smirking dangerously down at the now cowering girl next to her. She leaned in close, aware that everyone surrounding them would still hear her words, but allowing Ginny to think what was being said was private. "I can give you two options. The first you tell us what we need to know with no insults and we let you leave with only a small portion of you memories modified. Second option is that I forcefully take what I need to know from your mind, and be aware shields will not keep me out, and while I am there take a look see just how badly you screwed with peoples' lives, and then leave you on the doorstep of 's. You never know they may have a bed next to you on the ward my Harry is on." Hermione stood and leant thankfully into Fred's steadying hand, she didn't look down again as she next spoke, "I'll give you a few to think it over for old times sake Ginny."

The small group had barely started to move when a small voice drifted from behind them, "I'll take option one please, but can you please untie me?"

Severus raised an eyebrow at George who merely grimaced and mouthed 'get her into the house first and check for her second wand.' Having summoned her spare wand Severus levitated her into the sitting room where Fred and Hermione were already curled up on the two seater. He dumped the small redhead unceremoniously onto a hard backed chair and with a wave of his wand undid the bonds holding her. George limped in after them and curled up beside his twin and Hermione, while Sirius stood at the doorway, arms folded and a dark look on his face. Severus looked at them all for a second before lowering himself into an armchair, uncomfortably aware of his surrounding and realising they would leave it to him to question the girl. Hermione gave him a small nod and curled further into the two boys either side of her. Fred had his arm draped around her shoulders and George had his legs entangled with hers, the twins just stared back at him expressions unreadable. He sent Sirius a pleading glance and his one time nemesis shook his head and made a hand motion as if to tell him to get on with it. Unseen by the rest of the room Severus stuck his tongue out in reply before turning to the girl in front of him.

"Right Miss. Weasely," he began voice hard and chilly, "First question. Where is Harry Potter being held?" he smirked as she struggled against the quick bond Hermione had cast on her.

"A specialist ward in the secure portion of ….Azkaban." she whispered.

Severus raised an eyebrow but didn't comment, "Who has visiting rights to see ?"

"Ron and myself." she whispered so quietly he barely heard her.

"Do speak up I cannot abide murmerers," he snapped, "Why does your brother believe Percy has been to see ?"

"No..you can't ask me that" she all but exploded, the whispered as she fought against the bond, "please don't ask me that, I won't tell you I wont I," she trailed off and clamped her lips together in an effort to keep from telling this secret. Severus, knowing his protégé's casting skills merely raised an eyebrow and waited for the truth to out . He didn't have to wait long. "he thinks he's been to see Harry," she choked out, "with his magic reserves so low his normal mental barriers are not there any more. If Ron is good at anything it is illusions and suggestions. He plants images in Percy's head and then Percy tells the family about his _visits._"

Severus bit back a growl at the callousness of the two, but again decided not to comment. "who was behind the plan of setting up like this Miss. Weasely?"

She shuddered under the combined glares she was receiving and answered very slowly, "it was a combination of the two of us."

Severus sighed realising she would not give answers that revealed more than she could and knowing he would have to frame his questions more carefully if they wished to help Harry. "Right enough games Miss. Weasely," he drawled, "which of you decided to put Harry in a mental asylum originally and what were the original plans?"

She gasped and cursed fluently before subsiding quickly under Sirius' raised wand. Shutting her eyes she answered, "Originally it was my idea. The whole point was he would marry me and the be declared mentally unfit. Of course he was meant to give me an heir first. Stupid fool had ties stronger than we originally thought, so Ron had him assigned to Azkaban's special care." she shut up quickly realising she had answered more than she should.

Severus grinned sardonically at her, "Ah, so you were the brains behind the planning Miss. Weasely. Do please continue. I am very interested to know what right you had to interfere in any ones' life this way. Ah," he chuckled, "remember you are not to insult us."

She glowered angrily at him, "Fine," she snapped, "really? That's what you want to know? The twins never had any hope for their romantic future. Fred would have messed things up so badly he would have ended up getting _her pregnant or something equally stupid. George probably would have fell for Harry but couldn't even see that he liked both males and females. Harry Potter was anybodies property, in case you hadn't realised that the headmaster made him so. And Hermione. She was so naive it was stupid. No one could be that gormless we thought she had to be faking it. When we realised she wasn't it was to late not to include her."_

_She stopped her rant as Severus rose to his feet, "enough . Now I have but two final questions for you and the Hermione will do her little bit of hocus-pocus and you can remove your disgusting carcass from my sight. I spent time with death eaters and I was less offended, less revolted by some of their acts. How long did Mr. Weasely and yourself know about the clues Hermione left to her imprisonment before you revealed them to the order and does anyone other than the two of you know about your little pans?" he smile maliciously at her, "well go on then answer."_

"_We knew for days, I can't remember exactly how long. We just thought she would get a little busted up and be oh so thankful when Ron burst in to save her. It was never meant to get back to Fred, but he was and easy scapegoat. You honestly think anyone else would be able to cope with such a plan. Colin helped as did Luna but they were never doing it knowingly."_

_Severus grinned ferally at her before sweeping out of the room. He quickly left the Burrow and sank down on the soft grass letting the tears finally come. He felt hard arms encircle him and hesitated before her leant into the embrace. He needed more and was soon curled up against Sirius' chest as the other man gentle rocked him and rubbed soothing circles on his back. When Severus finally cried himself out, dawn's light was just breaking over the horizon and he felt embarrassed about his breakdown. He quickly disentangled himself and stood a few feet away from the other man refusing to look at him. He was therefore surprised when his chin was forced up by a firm yet painless grim and he found himself staring into deep swirling steel eyes. A gentle hand wiped the tear marks for his pale cheeks, while the other gently gathered one of his hands in his. The sun had just crept above the horizon, bathing the world in a gentle light and painting the sky with colours when he felt a pair of gentle yet deceptively strong lips meet his own. He froze for a second before returning the kiss and wrapping his free arm around the back of Sirius' neck. The broke apart and rested their foreheads together. Sirius surprised him by whispering "I have been waiting a lifetime to do that," before chastely kissing his forehead. Severus watched as the other man walked away from him before he threw caution to the winds and raced after him, swirling him around and backing him against the wall of the house. He allowed the other man's pulse to rise before planting a sweet kiss on the side of his neck and whispering into Sirius' ear, "so have I." Startled eyes met his and soon both men were kissing again reality forgotten for long minuets as they lost themselves in each other. _

_Reality however does not like to be ignored and soon she intruded with a dramatic bang. The kitchen door beside them had been flung open and Ginny Weasely strode out. Her head held proudly and a disgusted sneer on her face. Sirius and Severus watched her leave silently before heading back inside to check on the younger ones of the group and to prepare to leave. _


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11. Okay then.

_**AN: I don't own Harry Potter he belongs to J. .**_

_**There was a faint green line appearing on the horizon when he first felt it. It was a strange sensation, but one that he had grown used to over the years. He focused on the earth below him, forcing himself to ignore the pull, as he always had since the final battle, and searched for a place to land. A sharp pain tore through his chest and he pulled up without thinking, his wing barely keeping him airborne. His breath came in sharp pants and the mesmerising silver pattern dancing across his skin flickered faintly. The air around him grew tumultuous as a strong wind moved his waist length hair ever more violently. He clawed his hands and bared his teeth in aggravation, when the pain did not recede. This was new to him, sudden sharp pains he had dealt with since his loss ongoing pain, while not something new, was odd enough to bring him up sharp. He focused on the ever-brightening horizon, muttering to himself as he slowly descended. As soon as his feet touched solid ground, he called his magic in on himself and slowly forced himself to return to his human form. The dark wings seemed to flow seamlessly back into his skin, while talons became nails and teeth became less pointed and reduced in length. Very soon in the place of his demonic visage a rather too skinny, strangely wild looking, dark haired young man took shape. **_

_**Taking a deep breath and tightening his control on his magic Harry glanced down at himself and nodded. Releasing his true form had healed him of wounds and removed all traces of the multiple potions and drugs in his system, however it could not give him back his health fully. He critically examined his prominent ribs, and frowned at his skeletal arms, thankful for once that there was no mirrors anywhere, as he doubted his face or hair looked much better. He subconsciously ran a hand down his hair at that thought and grimaced at the feel of it. Having taken stock of his own position he then, turned to his surroundings and in the growing light could make out a large farmhouse, its low shape hugging the ground and windows still black. Wondering how much time he had before someone awoke within Harry drew his magic inwards again and focused his whole will into apperating into the yard. He was pleasantly surprised when it worked, as he had no wand, but then his surprise turned to a frown when he remembered Hermione's death had released a magic in him no wand could channel. Forcing his mind from well-worn and depressing paths, he turned to the matter at hand and critically inspected the farmhouse. It did not pass muster in his eyes. It had obviously been abandoned for a while, probably during the war when muggles and magicals alike had fled to the dubious safety of larger villages and towns. That same war had torn most of his scruples from him and he made short work of prising open the crooked back door and slipping inside. He relaxed slightly when he was undercover, having felt far too exposed standing in the open and mentally cursed the war that had made him so. He quickly scouted the rooms making sure the building was as deserted as its appearance claimed it to be. **_

_**Satisfied he was alone he then turned to the long arduous task of making himself more presentable. He frowned when he found draws stocked full of hardwearing, practical clothing but helped himself to jeans and a shirt all the same. He allowed himself a smile when he found the shower to be working and a comb next to a cracked sink. When he was finished, he ambled carefully to the kitchen carefully not to step on anything in his bare feet. A glance outside the window showed long shadows were growing in the yard and he shook his head in dismay at how long it had taken him, knowing all the while that he would not have cut short his shower or taken any less time to make himself feel human. The pain in his chest had receded and he started to explore the cupboards and pantry to see if he could salvage any food. He grinned triumphantly when he found an unspoiled bag of rice and several tins of cold meats. Making short work of lighting the old stove, he was soon sitting down to his first proper meal in what felt like a lifetime. Aware of his shrunken stomach and knowing to rich food could make him sick he allowed himself only a small bowl of rice and half a small tin of chicken. The warmth and food making him drowsy, he fell asleep sitting before the old range before night had fully fallen.**_

_**Silence had reigned in the sitting room of the Burrow after Ginny had swanned out. It was not a comfortable silence, it was a silence based solely on disbelief and hurt. Yet all to soon the hurt was turning to anger and the silence became suffocating. Hermione could not bring herself to meet the eyes of the twins sitting either side of her, and had in her hurt curled in on herself, separating her from their touch. Neither of the twins could accept all they had heard, their minds rebelling at the actions of their siblings and yet as the silence stretched on two pairs of grey eyes were becoming stormy. George was the first to snap, his anger crashing through the room and slamming Severus and Sirius (who had just cautiously entered) into the nearest wall. Hermione cowered back as his rage broke, staring wide eyed as he cursed (literally and verbally) his family home. Fred tensed next to her grasping he knee harshly and trying to offer some comfort. No one dared move not knowing if George would take it as a threat. The sun was streaming through the windows of the Burrow when George finally ran out of steam. His grey eyes echoed his agony as he looked helplessly towards his twin and the woman he had come to love as a sister. **_

"_**Was everything I felt a lie then?" he choked out. "Everything between Katie and myself? I could have sworn I loved her, I mean yes I was attracted to Harry but I loved Katie Dammit. Tell me it wasn't a lie Hermione," his voice broke as he whispered, "Please."**_

_**Hermione bit back a sob as she watched Fred through himself at his brother and gather him in a bear hug as George broke down. She knelt gently by their side and ran a soothing hand through the dishevelled hair. "Shhh George." she whispered to him. "I know you loved Katie, it was in your every word and action when you were together. I can remember seeing your face light up when she came into a room, how your eyes sought hers after a joke, how you lost it at Seamus when he hurt her during the D.A. You loved her of your own free will. She loved you of her own free will." She gently tipped his head up so she could look him in the eye. "What you feel, have felt in the past for Harry is not a betrayal of that. Katie came to me when you first started to go out you know, she asked if you were only going out with her because Harry couldn't see how much you loved him, or because you couldn't see how much Harry loved you back." She smiled wryly down into watery grey eyes. "I told her then that you loved her, before even you truly knew yourself. There was never supposed to be just two of you. I am so sorry George I should have told you before now, but I did not know where to start. You could have chosen Harry and Katie would have still been in your life and you in hers you would have been closer than siblings and Harry would have loved her as a sister and you as his heart. It was the same the other way. When you chose Katie, Harry became your family became her family. It wasn't just one loss that broke him you know." She closed her eyes and growled lowly, oblivious to George's rekindling rage. When she opened them, black eyes met his stormy grey ones. Slowly she nodded and he relaxed against Fred, wiping the tears from his cheeks, satisfied he was gaining his control back she turned her eyes onto the two older men still slumped next to the door. **_

_**Sirius was groaning and holding his head, but Severus met her eyes and winced at the sheer rage in them. His eyes widened at the implications of the Dragon in her trying to break free, before the door burst open and once again framed a Weasely brother. **_

_**Chaos could have broken out in the room as Percy Weasely stared at the scene in front of him. Hermione was crouched defensively before the twins, who were wrapped around each other in the sort of comforting hug they hadn't shared since before they had gone to Hogwarts. He was vaguely aware of two darker shapes getting swiftly to their feet just behind him, but he ignored any threat for simply staring at the young woman in front of him. He could feel a grin spreading across his face and before he could lecture himself, he had crossed the room in two easy strides and pulled her into a crushing embrace. He held her even as she froze, crooning softly in her ears until he felt two slender but strong arms wrap around him in return. Chaos was diverted as they two stepped back from each other and Hermione's eyes once again dimmed to Garnet flecked with gold. "Hey big brother," she grinned at him, "what brings you home?"**_

_**Percy's delighted laughter filled the room as he once again scooped her into a hug, twirling her off her feet and causing her to break out in laughter. Setting her down he grinned back at her. "Well an annoying little twerp of a brother came by my apartment this afternoon," he drawled, blue eyes taking in the sudden depression sweeping over Hermione again, "tried to tell me that Fred had hurt him." Percy snorted anger evident in his eyes. "When I told him he was talking out of his backside, he drew his wand on me. Now that triggered some rather interesting flashbacks. Now," he said holding a hand up to stop them interrupting, "I don't know how many if any of these are true, but I do know I did not appreciate a wand been drawn on me when I cannot hold my own with magic at the minuet. Now do I appreciate a wand been drawn on me by my brother. So can someone tell me why the hell I can suddenly not remember seeing Harry during any of my visits to 's? Why Ron was beaten rather badly, because I do not for one minuet believe Fred or George would do that no matter what the provocation. Oh and can someone tell me why the hell no one knew that Hermione and," with a jerk of his thumb to indicate the two stunned older men behind him, "those two were still alive?"**_

_**Silence once again fell in the Burrow's living room, as five people stared at Percy in complete and utter astonishment.**_


End file.
